Rainy days
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: Karin adorava dias chuvosos. Porém, na maioria das vezes, um problema atrapalhava sua contemplação. Esse problema chamava-se Hozuki Suigetsu.
1. Chapter 1

**RAINY DAYS**

* * *

Karin adorava dias chuvosos – eram os seus preferidos. Talvez pelo sentimento de introspecção ao qual eles a induziam, talvez pelo tamborilar lento e insistente das gotas de chuva sobre o parapeito da janela do quarto, ou talvez simplesmente pelo tom cinzento, quase sonolento, que cobria o céu. Ela nunca pensara muito sobre o sentido daquilo, mas achava que era mais ou menos como gostar de sorvete de morango ou de qualquer outra coisa. Não havia necessidade de explicações ou de argumentos embasados cientificamente. Ela apenas sentia-se bem naqueles dias.

Sentia-se em contato consigo mesma.

Quando não precisava ir trabalhar no laboratório de pesquisa, vestia meias confortáveis, um moletom velho, aninhava-se no sofá da sala, e então nada seria capaz de tirá-la de casa. Com uma caneca de café forte entre os dedos e um livro aberto sobre o colo, ela passava tardes inteiras. E quando um trovão fazia barulho lá fora, ela olhava para a janela aberta através dos óculos e abraçava-se com uma sensação de aconchego. Depois, bebia outro gole do café e voltava às páginas do livro.

Karin gostava daquela solidão úmida e nublada.

Mas, às vezes, aqueles momentos contemplativos eram ameaçados e, na pior das possibilidades, completamente arruinados. O problema era que, embora ela desejasse estar a quilômetros de distância de qualquer ser humano naqueles dias, totalmente à salvo de qualquer intromissão e livre para usufruir de suas tardes chuvosas, o fato era que Karin agora morava em Konoha. E Konoha, como todos podiam perceber, era uma vila grande, cheia de pessoas que andavam de um lado para o outro como formigas, de pessoas que sabiam ser inconvenientes.

Assim como Suigetsu.

Ele era, sem sombra de dúvidas, o mais inconveniente de todos. Como se adivinhasse os piores momentos para aparecer e arruinar tudo com aquele seu jeito barulhento e expansivo, ele surgia com uma desculpa qualquer e, mesmo que Karin o expulsasse aos gritos, seu dia de silenciosa contemplação já estaria fadado ao fracasso. Era como se o antigo companheiro de equipe possuísse aquela habilidade rara, mas incrivelmente irritante, de desalinhar o que até então parecia perfeito e de tirar as coisas de seus devidos lugares.

Suigetsu parecia um carma do qual ela jamais seria capaz de livrar-se. Um carma suficientemente devastador ao ponto de mandar às favas a paz de seus dias chuvosos.

* * *

Predestinação. Karin pensou que talvez a palavra fosse essa, porque, novamente, o garoto estava ali, batendo na sua porta. Do lado de fora do apartamento, a chuva caía sem pressa, fina e constante, cobrindo os telhados dos prédios com uma espécie de névoa esbranquiçada. O período das chuvas havia chegado e Karin tinha se preparado emocionalmente para aquilo. Contudo, encolhida no sofá e encarando nervosamente a porta, ela entendeu que as coisas não seriam exatamente como havia planejado. Suigetsu parecia ter hora marcada para infernizá-la.

Ela fechou o livro sobre as pernas, marcando-o com um dedo.

– O que você quer?

– Eu tenho uma coisa pra você! – ele gritou do lado de fora.

– Não estou interessada!

– Você nem sabe o que é!

– _Não estou interessada_, mesmo assim!

Ignorando totalmente o que ela havia dito, ele abriu a porta e foi entrando sem a menor cerimônia. Enquanto passava uma mão pela roupa e sacudia uma perna para livrar-se dos pingos de chuva, respingando água para todo lado, Karin o observava boquiaberta. O que estava acontecendo ali? Não lembrava-se de, alguma vez, ter dado permissão para que ele entrasse em seu apartamento. Apesar disso, Suigetsu acabava de apoiar a Kubikiribocho na parede e de fechar a porta atrás de si como se estivesse na própria casa.

– Você precisa parar de deixar a porta aberta. – ele disse.

– Não estava _aberta_!

– Bem... – ele deu de ombros. – Não estava trancada. E se algum bandido entrasse?

– O único bandido aqui é você. – ela disse entre dentes. – Quem te deu o direito de entrar assim?

– Qual é o problema?

Suigetsu deixou os sapatos junto da porta, aproximou-se muito naturalmente, deixou um pacote meio molhado sobre a mesinha de centro e jogou-se com um suspiro sobre o sofá. Karin precisou encolher-se para que ele não esmagasse uma de suas pernas e então empurrou-o com um pé sobre um ombro.

Ele apenas deixou-se sacudir um pouco e abriu aquele seu sorriso calhorda.

Karin soltou um grunhido baixinho.

– Está molhando meu sofá!

– Ah, deixe de bobagem, Karin. Não vai ver o que eu trouxe pra você?

– Não.

– Tudo bem. Eu mostro.

Ele inclinou-se até o pacote sobre a mesinha, pegou-o e desembrulhou-o. Sobre o papel, havia o cadáver de um sapo, enorme e verde, com as patas abertas e estendidas para os lados como se, nos últimos instantes de vida, houvesse se rendido completamente. Karin torceu a boca numa careta que, pouco a pouco, ia passando da repugnância a algo mais raivoso.

– Pra você fazer seus experimentos no laboratório. – ele acrescentou com um sorriso.

– Suigetsu.

Ela fechou os olhos, tentando acalmar-se e aplacar aquele sentimento quente que tremia dentro do peito, tentando esquecer-se daquele sapo, do sofá molhado e da poça de água que ele havia deixado junto de sua porta, tentando simplesmente divertir-se com aquela ideia maluca. Mas então se deu conta de que seu dia tinha sido arruinado, porque agora não seria mais capaz de concentrar-se na leitura e de resgatar aquela tranquilidade silenciosa de um dia chuvoso, e finalmente explodiu. Gritando que não precisava daquilo, Karin acertou um chute no pacote com o sapo e fez com que voassem para longe.

Inconformado, Suigetsu levantou-se para apanhar o sapo, mas ela o agarrou pela roupa e o arrastou até a porta. Abrindo-a, jogou-o para fora, assim como aquela espada ridiculamente grande – da qual ele precisou desviar-se para não ser decepado – e mandou-o dar o fora dali de um modo tão furioso que ele não ousou reclamar. Depois disso, ela bateu a porta e, por precaução, deu duas voltas na chave.

Maldito Suigetsu.


	2. Chapter 2

Embora o apartamento de Karin fosse pequeno e bastante simples, localizado no terceiro andar de um prédio antigo e de pintura desbotada, o aluguel era perfeito para o que ela podia pagar e a janela dos fundos possuía a vantagem de ser coberta pela ampla sacada do andar superior. Ali, arranjando-se com um varal suspenso, ela podia pendurar as roupas recém lavadas mesmo nos dias chuvosos sem o receio de que fossem alcançadas pela chuva, o que era realmente cômodo.

Karin era uma mulher que prezava as coisas práticas.

Mas, ao que parecia, outras pessoas acabavam aproveitando-se disso.

Naquele fim de tarde escurecido pelo tempo cinzento, tendo retornado do laboratório, Karin fechou o guarda-chuva, deixou-o junto do tanque de lavar e foi recolher as roupas que havia deixado no varal durante o dia. Entretanto, percebeu que algo destoava da imagem familiar de suas camisas brancas, dos shorts e das meias compridas. Havia qualquer coisa estranha naquelas roupas sacudidas pelo vento. Então Karin se deu conta de que, entre aquelas peças que lhe pertenciam, roupas que obviamente não eram suas agora ocupavam seu varal.

Roupas de homem.

Ou mais especificadamente, de Suigetsu.

Enquanto arrancava as calças e as camisetas dele do meio de suas roupas, perguntando-se o que aquilo significava e corando ao imaginar que ele havia visto suas calcinhas e seus sutiãs, Karin praguejava mais alto do que gostaria. Suigetsu, que passava pela viela lá em baixo, preparando-se para pegar as roupas de volta e planejando o que faria caso Karin já tivesse voltado do trabalho, viu o que ela fazia. Pela expressão que ela tinha no rosto, ficava claro que não havia gostado nada daquela ideia. Mas o que Suigetsu poderia fazer se não parava de chover em Konoha e se todas as suas roupas estavam sujas? Como ele poderia secá-las, se não fosse no varal de Karin?

Seus olhares se encontraram de repente e ele deixou cair o guarda-chuva por conta do susto. Karin estava furiosa. Ele teve certeza daquilo quando ela começou a jogar suas roupas para baixo.

– Não! – ele gritou, correndo para apanhar as peças que desciam flutuando pela chuva. – Não faça isso! São minhas únicas roupas limpas!

– Você invadiu a minha casa de novo?!

– Não! – Suigetsu amontoava as roupas num abraço desesperado. – Só um pouco!

– Só um pouco?!

– Isso é algum crime?!

– Se não é, vai ser! – e desapareceu da janela.

Algumas de suas roupas boiavam em poças de água suja, e ele emitiu um gemido de decepção ao resgatá-las de lá, pensando que Karin era mesmo uma mulher má. Ao menos, uma das calças e talvez duas camisetas tinham sido salvas. Ele agarrou-as como se fossem um tesouro que devia ser protegido e correu até o guarda-chuva largado sobre a calçada. E enquanto corria de volta para casa, sorriu ao lembrar-se das calcinhas perfumadas de Karin.

* * *

Noites chuvosas, muito mais do que dias chuvosos, deixavam-na nostálgica. Debruçada sobre uma janela enquanto o mundo lá fora era aquele escuro molhado, observando as luzes das casas e dos bares e restaurantes que tremeluziam sob o manto da chuva, as pessoas que passavam apressadas pela rua logo abaixo e os sons que Konoha fazia antes de adormecer, Karin lembrava-se de coisas que aparentemente não tinham importância, mas que continuavam vivas num canto qualquer da memória.

Ao estender a mão para a chuva e deixar que ela a tocasse, Karin lembrou-se do dia em que aquela tempestade os pegou. Os três seguiam Sasuke por uma floresta inabitada do País do Trovão quando, de repente, a chuva começou a cair. Grossa e pesada, ela rapidamente os ensopou e passou a fustigá-los com a ajuda do vento. Ela lembrou-se da sensação das roupas pesadas no corpo, dos óculos embaçados pela água e da vontade de abrigar-se da tempestade o mais rápido possível. Lembrou-se das expressões inalteradas de Sasuke e de Juugo e, sobretudo, da naturalidade com que Suigetsu movia-se sob toda aquela água. Era como se, para ele, não houvesse tempestade alguma, como se tudo aquilo fosse muito comum e insignificante. Karin lembrou-se de como os movimentos dele eram tranquilos e seguros e da ideia de que Suigetsu era feito daquilo.

Karin pensou que ele continuava barulhento e imprevisível como uma tempestade.

Mesmo quando ela afastou-se da janela, a água já salpicando metade do braço, e foi até a minúscula cozinha preparar um chá, as recordações daquele passado distante continuaram a emergir instintivamente. Enquanto a água esquentava na chaleira, Karin apoiou-se no balcão da pia e lembrou-se, com um sorriso constrangido, da noite em que eles precisaram dormir nas ruínas de uma construção abandonada porque todo o resto da civilização parecia estar longe demais e porque eles se encontravam exaustos daquela peregrinação. Sasuke havia desaparecido para algum lugar, talvez para remoer os próprios pensamentos, e ela tinha se acomodado num canto da parede. Juugo parecia dormir profundamente e Suigetsu a olhava através das sombras. Ela lembrou-se do quanto aquele olhar a havia perturbado e do tempo que tinha levado até, finalmente, conseguir pegar no sono.

Quando se deu por conta, a chaleira chiava sobre a chama do fogão. Droga. Agora o chá ficaria quente demais. Mesmo assim, ela serviu a água fumegante na caneca e observou as folhas de chá boiando num redemoinho. Redemoinho. Espirais vertiginosos. Aquilo lembrou-a das vezes em que Suigetsu a havia salvado, tirando-a da mira do inimigo ou gritando seu nome em meio ao combate. Toda vez que aquilo tinha acontecido, ela havia sentido algo bastante específico – como um redemoinho girando dentro da barriga. O perigo era aquilo, uma espiral rodando numa velocidade alucinante e sugando-a para dentro.

Ao deitar a cabeça sobre o travesseiro sem nem mesmo ter bebido o chá, Karin pensou que Suigetsu continuava provocando-lhe aquele sentimento vertiginoso. Não por medo ou pela noção de perigo, mas por que insistia em tirá-la do sério.


	3. Chapter 3

Pouco antes do meio dia, Karin deixou o laboratório de pesquisa e dirigiu-se de volta para casa. Um horário incomum para sair do trabalho. Contudo, o dia não tinha começado bem, algumas coisas não tinham acontecido como o esperado, um dos experimentos mais importantes fracassara, inutilizando meses de pesquisa, e agora ela tinha aquela expressão de profunda decepção enquanto avançava pela calçada. Estava a ponto de chorar, pensando em todo o esforço que havia se perdido como algo que escoasse acidentalmente pelo ralo.

Como se isso não bastasse, a chuva havia cessado.

De olhos marejados, Karin lembrou-se do longo e difícil caminho que percorrera até aquele dia, entrevendo o sucesso de uma pesquisa que poderia salvar muitas pessoas doentes e almejando um futuro de reconhecimento na área científica. Havia aprendido muito com Orochimaru e agora canalizava todo aquele conhecimento em prol de uma causa maior, mas, ao que parecia, seu esforço não estava sendo o suficiente. Talvez, se ela tivesse estudado mais, se tivesse passado mais noites em claro, se...

– Karin!

Ela parou de súbito, reconhecendo aquela voz e desejando que, por favor, ele não a visse naquele estado. A última coisa que queria agora era ser soterrada por perguntas que apenas a deixariam pior. Enquanto Suigetsu se aproximava, atravessando a rua em sua direção, ela secou rapidamente os olhos com o punho da camisa e respirou fundo.

– Ei, Karin. Eu estava pensando que...

Suigetsu sentiu as palavras se perdendo no vazio da mente ao perceber que ela tinha os olhos úmidos e a ponta do nariz vermelha. Karin tinha chorado? Enquanto a olhava, assustado, ele esqueceu-se do que queria dizer-lhe e simplesmente não soube o que fazer. Ela continuava fitando um ponto qualquer do chão, em silêncio, e ele foi tomado por aquele sentimento quente que lhe dava vontade de abraçá-la.

– O que aconteceu?

– Nada. – ela murmurou.

– Você quer que...

– Apenas me deixe em paz, Suigetsu.

Sem encará-lo, Karin passou por ele e seguiu seu caminho. Suigetsu a observou afastar-se até desaparecer na curva da rua. Não fazia a mínima ideia do que tinha acontecido e não compreendia por que alguém tão durona como Karin estava chorando. Tudo o que ele sabia era que precisava fazer alguma coisa. Ela estava sofrendo e, se permitisse que aquilo continuasse, Suigetsu decidiu que não seria mais um homem, mas um réptil. Ao perguntar-se sobre o que poderia alegrá-la, ele lembrou-se do sorriso que ela tinha naquela noite, enquanto olhava a chuva pela janela, e teve uma ideia.

* * *

Karin encarava o pequeno arranjo de flores sobre a mesinha de centro, sentada sobre o tapete e abraçando os joelhos, quando pensou escutar o gotejar da chuva lá fora. E, de fato, ao olhar pela janela da sala, percebeu que tinha começado a chover. Embora aquela chuva repentina fosse uma coisa estranha – afinal, até aquele momento, o sol parecia disposto a continuar a brilhar sobre Konoha –, Karin a recebeu com um sorriso de alívio. O peso em seu peito pareceu dissolver-se lentamente sob aquele sentimento aconchegante que dias chuvosos sempre proporcionavam.

Agradecendo mentalmente por aquilo, a primeira coisa boa de seu dia, ela levantou-se e foi até a janela. E então franziu o cenho. O outro lado da rua permanecia tão seco quanto antes, como se a chuva estivesse concentrada apenas sobre o prédio em que ela morava. O que significava aquilo? Karin nunca tinha visto nada semelhante. Mas então uma ideia iluminou-se dentro dela, uma ideia que tinha nome, e sorrindo como alguém que ainda não acreditava, Karin abriu a porta do apartamento.

Suigetsu.

O autor daquela nuvem de chuva estava sentado diante da porta, as mãos unidas na formação de um selo, parecendo muito concentrado naquele truque que a fizera sorrir. Eles olharam-se e Suigetsu também sorriu.

– Por que está fazendo isso?

– Achei que você gostaria.

– E eu gostei.

– Não vai me xingar ou me mandar dar o fora? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Você não fez nada estúpido dessa vez.

– Isso quer dizer que eu posso ficar?

– Só um pouco.

E enquanto entrava no apartamento, Suigetsu pensou que só um pouco já era o suficiente. Já era bem melhor do que qualquer outra coisa. Karin convidou-o para almoçar e os dois deram-se uma trégua naquela tarde. Enquanto ela cozinhava o macarrão, ele picava os legumes sobre o balcão da pia. Depois, embora ela lhe dissesse para esperar, porque a comida ainda estava muito quente, ele queimou a língua e ela riu daquilo. Em vingança, como se aquela não fosse a melhor yakisoba que ele já tinha comido, Suigetsu reclamou que Karin havia exagerado no sal.

Do lado de fora, ainda chovia, e mesmo que se tratasse de uma chuva não convencional, Karin sentiu-se melhor. Sentiu-se confortável. Quando enfim abriu a porta para que Suigetsu fosse embora, ela observou-o acomodar a espada nas costas e olhá-la daquele jeito ansioso.

– Obrigada. – ela disse.

– Pelo quê?

– Pela chuva. – Karin sorriu.

– Ah. Tudo bem. Quando precisar, é só chamar.

Karin achou graça de como aquilo tinha soado e fechou a porta quando ele começou a descer as escadas. E mesmo depois que ele havia partido e que a chuva tinha ido com ele, ela manteve consigo aquela sensação de que tudo ficaria bem, de um jeito ou de outro.


	4. Chapter 4

Naquela manhã de domingo, Karin despertou com o delicioso ribombar de trovões. Virando-se debaixo do edredom e sorrindo ao dar-se conta do som da chuva caindo lá fora, ela pensou que aquele seria um dia maravilhoso. Deslizando para fora da cama, vestindo apenas meias e aquela camiseta velha sobre a calcinha, Karin empurrou as duas partes da janela do quarto para fora e abriu-a para uma manhã cinzenta que lhe pareceu adorável. Depois, enfiou os pés nas pantufas e foi até o banheiro fazer sua higiene matinal.

Uma música animada e dançante tocava no aparelho de som instalado na sala quando Karin chegou à cozinha para passar o primeiro café do dia. O aroma da chuva logo misturou-se ao aroma do café, e ela pensou que as duas coisas combinavam perfeitamente. Enquanto passava a manteiga numa fatia de pão, de pé em frente ao balcão da pia, movia cadenciadamente os quadris no ritmo da música. Esse foi o momento em que acabou empolgando-se e girando sobre as meias no balanço do blues. E também o momento em que, dando de cara com Suigetsu, deixou o pão e a faca caírem com um grito.

Ela recuou com a mão sobre o peito e ele continuou sorrindo daquele modo irônico.

– Mas que diabos! – Karin gritou. – O que pensa que está fazendo aqui?!

– Você até que dança bem, Karin.

Ela enrijeceu e preparou-se para atirar-se sobre ele numa chuva de golpes irados, mas então a consciência de que ainda não tinha vestido nada sobre a calcinha a atingiu feito um raio e ela rapidamente puxou a camiseta para baixo, tentando cobrir-se. Enquanto ela corria de volta para o quarto, chamando-o por nomes nada amigáveis, Suigetsu deixou-se sacudir por uma gargalhada.

* * *

Ele desligou a cafeteira bem a tempo de bloquear o braço dela que cortava o ar num golpe repentino. Não satisfeita, ela tentou lhe arranhar o rosto e grunhiu irritada quando Suigetsu desviou-se com facilidade. Ele ainda estava rindo, o que a enfurecia ainda mais. Por fim, ela desistiu de tentar agredi-lo e apenas olhou-o como se o amaldiçoasse.

– Pare de fazer isso! – ela gritou.

– O quê?

– Invadir a minha casa!

– Como eu ia saber que você ainda não estava vestida?

– Não importa! – ela sentiu vontade de acertar-lhe um tapa qualquer. – Não faça mais isso!

Como se estivesse na própria casa, ele pegou o bule da cafeteira e despejou o café numa caneca. Depois, apoiando-se no balcão da pia, bebeu-o tranquilamente. Karin estava confusa – não sabia se aquela familiaridade a assustava ou a irritava. Por que agora aquele cara achava que tinha o direito de entrar em seu apartamento quando bem entendesse?

– O que você quer?

– Companhia. – ele disse.

– Você não tem outros amigos além de mim?

– Tenho. – ele concluiu após pensar um pouco. – Mas por que eu iria vê-los num domingo de manhã?

– Por que você iria _me ver_ num domingo de manhã?

Aparentemente, Suigetsu não tinha resposta para aquela pergunta, ou simplesmente decidiu ignorá-la, pois apenas bebeu outro gole de café e espiou pela basculante da cozinha. Irritada, Karin empurrou-o para o lado para chegar até a cafeteira. Pegando outra caneca do balcão, serviu-a e retirou-se para a sala. Ao passar pelo aparelho de som, desligou-o com um movimento brusco.

Suigetsu, que a havia seguido, reclamou.

– Por que você fez isso? Eu gosto dessa música.

– Então vá escutá-la na sua casa.

– Você sempre acorda de mau humor?

– Não! Antes de você aparecer, eu estava ótima!

– É, eu percebi...

Ele sorriu e Karin sentiu-se enrubescer. Então ele foi até o aparelho de som e colocou a música para tocar outra vez. Do outro lado da sala, ela fuzilou-o com o olhar na intenção de espantá-lo de uma vez por todas, mas sem sucesso. Suigetsu largou a caneca de café sobre uma estante e começou a balançar-se ao ritmo da música, arrastando os pés e movendo a cintura ao estilo daquele blues antigo e contagiante. Karin soltou uma risada nervosa, mas endureceu onde estava quando percebeu que ele vinha dançando na sua direção.

– Não...

– Ah, vamos, Karin. – ele pegou-a por uma mão. – Não seja tão durona.

Embora ela tentasse esquivar-se, achando tudo aquilo muito ridículo, acabou deixando que ele a puxasse para o meio da sala e, rindo, acompanhou-o naquela dança que era uma mistura de Elvis Presley com Ferris Bueller*. Ele a fez girar e estalou os dedos no compasso da música enquanto ela agitava-se, jogando os cabelos de um lado para o outro. Então Suigetsu foi para cima do sofá e fingiu tocar aquela guitarra invisível, curvando-se para trás enquanto dedilhava o instrumento imaginário e incentivando as gargalhadas de Karin, que dançava sobre uma cadeira.

Porém, Karin congelou de súbito e Suigetsu deixou-se cair de costas ao longo do sofá. Alguém batia com força na porta. Imediatamente tragada de volta daquela loucura, Karin correu para desligar o aparelho de som. Depois, tentando acalmar a respiração, abriu a porta do apartamento. A vizinha do andar de baixo, uma velhinha enrolando num chambre felpudo e parecendo muito contrariada com todo aquele barulho, encarou-a extremamente séria.

– O que pensa que está fazendo, garota? Você sabe que horas são?

– Eu sinto muito, Senhora... – Karin não lembrava-se do nome da velha.

– São oito da manhã!

– Eu realmente sinto muito pelo transtorno.

Ameaçando reclamar às autoridades competentes e resmungando sobre a falta de respeito da nova geração, a mulher foi embora e Karin finalmente bateu a porta. Durante um tempo, apenas fechou os olhos e continuou ali, agarrada à maçaneta. Seu coração batia num ritmo acelerado e ela achava aquilo tudo um absurdo. Então Suigetsu espiou-a por sobre o encosto do sofá e tudo o que Karin conseguiu fazer foi rir.

Que loucura tinha sido aquela?

Naquela manhã chuvosa, os dois riram até sentirem a barriga doer e concordaram que os vizinhos de Karin não deviam ser pessoas muito felizes.

* * *

.

* Ferris Bueller: personagem do filme _Curtindo a vida adoidado_.


	5. Chapter 5

Numa tarde em que Karin trabalhava no laboratório, Suigetsu entrou sem ser anunciado. Ela ergueu os olhos do microscópio e encarou-o, esperando que ele explicasse aquela aparição repentina. Ele nunca havia entrado em sua sala e ela nunca tinha imaginado que ele pudesse ter vontade de fazê-lo. Sem dizer qualquer palavra, ele arrastou uma cadeira para perto dela e sentou-se de costas para Karin. Foi então que ela reparou no corte na parte de trás de um dos ombros dele – não tão profundo para precisar de pontos, mas grande o suficiente para incomodá-lo.

– Como você conseguiu isso?

– Coisas da Anbu.

– Você devia ter ido até a enfermaria do hospital.

– Não. – ele negou com a cabeça. – Você pode dar um jeito nisso.

– Eu não sou médica.

– Você usa um jaleco branco.

Karin pensou em lembrá-lo de que usar um jaleco não fazia dela uma médica ou coisa do tipo, mas apenas deixou os ombros caírem e suspirou diante da teimosia dele. Com o que possuía no laboratório, ela limpou o ferimento com um líquido ardido que arrancou-lhe grunhidos de dor, passou algo pastoso e gelado sobre o corte e depois cobriu-o com gaze e esparadrapo. Quando Suigetsu levantou-se, mexendo o ombro com um olhar desconfiado, ela deu-lhe tapinhas num braço.

– Pronto. São e salvo.

– Obrigado. – ele resmungou.

– Está indo pra casa?

Suigetsu apenas deu de ombros e Karin esticou os braços, alongando os músculos e experimentando as articulações endurecidas pelas horas de trabalho. Como estava mesmo no fim de seu expediente, ela sugeriu que eles fossem beber um café e deixou o jaleco sobre o encosto da cadeira. Antes de sair do laboratório, pendurou a bolsa sobre um ombro e desligou as luzes da sala.

Enquanto caminhavam até a cafeteria que ficava a duas quadras do hospital, Suigetsu tagarelava sobre as caras estranhas que as enfermeiras costumavam ter, motivo pelo qual havia se recusado a ser atendido por elas. Karin apenas riu e disse-lhe que estava sendo simplesmente implicante, como sempre. Ele escutava com atenção os toc-toc-toc ritmados que os saltos dela faziam contra o piso da calçada e achou que aquele som era um tanto reconfortante.

Quando chegaram à cafeteria, sentaram-se a uma mesa próxima da janela e fizeram seus pedidos ao garoto que apareceu para atendê-los. Quando o menino trouxe-lhes os cafés e a fatia de bolo de baunilha que Karin havia pedido, Suigetsu torceu a boca numa careta. Detestava baunilha mais do que tudo.

– Que cara é essa? – ela quis saber.

– Isso é nojento.

– É só um pedaço de bolo.

– De _baunilha_.

– Qual é o seu trauma com baunilha?

– Não é trauma. – ainda aquela expressão de asco. – Eu só não gosto.

Ele apoiou um dos braços na beira da janela e preparou-se para beber um gole de café, mas então uns meninos da Academia passaram correndo e gritando pela calçada e Suigetsu acabou virando um pouco do café sobre as calças. Karin não pode impedir-se de soltar uma risada. Debruçando-se sobre a janela, ele gritou qualquer coisa furiosa aos garotos e então voltou a sentar-se quando Karin puxou-o pela camiseta.

– Moleques desgraçados. – ele ainda disse, limpando as calças com um guardanapo.

– Deixe-os.

– Se eu não estivesse com preguiça, ia dar-lhes uma lição.

– São só crianças. – ela riu.

– E daí? Uns tapas não matam ninguém e até são bons para educar.

– Coitados dos seus filhos.

– Eu não vou ter filhos.

Suigetsu bebeu o café e observou o modo delicado como ela partia um pedaço do bolo com o garfo e o levava à boca. E enquanto a observava, de repente veio-lhe o pensamento de que Karin tinha todas aquelas qualidades que os homens prezavam nas mulheres. Sabia cozinhar e fazer um curativo, portava-se bem, tinha modos para tudo, era inteligente e, ainda por cima, bonita. Karin era divertida e brava quando precisava ser. Karin era uma mulher digna de nota.

– Ei, Karin. – ele pigarreou, meio sem jeito. – Por que você não tem um namorado?

Por pouco, muito pouco, ela não cuspiu sobre ele o café que tinha acabado de beber. Imediatamente, sentiu que o rosto tornava-se quente e que o mundo havia dado um solavanco que a deixara um tanto atordoada.

– Que pergunta é essa?!

– Você não gostaria?

– Cale a boca! – ela respirou fundo. – Por que eu precisaria de um namorado idiota?

– E se ele não fosse idiota?

– Não te interessa!

Ele ficou encarando-a com aquela expressão pensativa, uma mão sobre o queixo e a testa franzida, até que Karin levantou-se com um movimento decidido e enganchou a bolsa no ombro com um "vamos embora" obstinado e muito sério. Quando saíram para a rua, sentiram os primeiros pingos de chuva e Karin praguejou baixinho, pedindo para que se apressassem. Não que aquele fosse um problema para Suigetsu, mas Karin não queria correr o risco de molhar os documentos dentro da bolsa.

Na metade do caminho, porém, nuvens carregadas despencaram sobre eles numa chuva torrencial. Karin começou a correr, abraçando a bolsa sobre o peito, mas teria caído se Suigetsu não a tivesse agarrado por um braço. Debaixo da chuva que já começava a encharcá-los, ela percebeu que havia quebrado um dos saltos e amaldiçoou-se. Suigetsu estava rindo, os cabelos muito claros grudados sobre a testa, e ela atirou-lhe o pedaço do salto que havia se partido. Então ele simplesmente pegou-a nos braços, jogou-a sobre um ombro e seguiu desse modo pelo resto do caminho. Karin gritava, xingando-o e batendo-lhe nas costas com os punhos fechados, e as pessoas os observavam com os olhos bem abertos.

Suigetsu apenas soltou-a quando chegou à base da escada que levava aos andares superiores do prédio de Karin. Ela estava possessa. E, como se seu corpo se movesse sozinho, acertou-lhe uma bofetada no rosto antes de subir correndo os degraus. Ainda debaixo da chuva, Suigetsu massageou a lateral do rosto. "Que mulher dos diabos", ele pensou, e então subiu as escadas atrás dela.


	6. Chapter 6

Karin ia fechar a porta, mas Suigetsu parou-a com um pé e empurrou-a de volta. Com um grito de raiva, ela afastou-se e conseguiu chegar até o outro lado da sala, quando ele a agarrou pelo cotovelo e a puxou para si. E beijou-a. Se perguntassem a Suigetsu se ele tinha a intenção de fazer o que fez ao subir as escadas atrás de Karin, se já tinha tudo planejado desde o começo, ele diria que não – e seria verdade. Suigetsu não fazia a mínima ideia do que queria. Mas o fato foi que, ao alcançá-la e sentir as mãos dela empurrando-lhe o peito, sua respiração ofegante tão perto, aqueles olhos que o chamavam e condenavam ao mesmo tempo, ele experimentou uma vontade quase selvagem de beijá-la. Seu corpo moveu-se num instinto e ele apenas obedeceu.

Primeiro, Karin protestou. Agarrando-se à camiseta molhada dele, empurrou-o e tentou agredi-lo. Embora a mordida afiada fosse a dele, foi ela que mordeu-o no lábio inferior com força suficiente para fazê-lo sangrar. Mas depois, sentindo que o próprio corpo amolecia e que a vontade de repeli-lo enfraquecia, ela acabou deixando-se tomar por aquele sentimento que ardia sob a pele e que parecia ter necessidade daquele homem. Nesse momento, ao invés de empurrá-lo para longe, ela puxou-o para mais perto.

O clarão de um raio iluminou a sala quando Suigetsu pressionou-a contra uma parede. E quando o som trovejante estourou lá fora, ele a tinha erguido do chão e caminhava às cegas em direção ao quarto. Com as pernas firmes ao redor da cintura dele, Karin correspondia ao beijo como se tivesse esperado por aquele momento durante toda a sua vida. Surpreendentemente, ela agora o desejava com uma vontade quase lancinante. E depois de terem esbarrado nas coisas pelo caminho, derrubando e fazendo em pedaços o abajur que costumava ficar junto da porta do quarto, eles finalmente alcançaram a cama.

E caíram sobre ela.

Karin ofegou ao sentir a boca de Suigetsu afastando-se da sua, descendo pela curva da mandíbula e deslizando ao longo do pescoço, roçando com os dentes a pele úmida daquele colo muito pálido. Ela fechou os olhos ao perceber que ele abria os botões de sua camisa e gemeu baixinho quando ele mordiscou um de seus seios sob o fino tecido do sutiã. Dos cabelos de Suigetsu pingavam gotas de chuva que caíam sobre o peito de Karin, e cada uma delas parecia quente, incrivelmente quente, ao atingi-la. Era como se todas as terminações nervosas de seu corpo estivessem fora de controle.

Em um momento, eles livraram-se das roupas molhadas, que esparramaram-se pelo chão como coisas disformes e subitamente pesadas. A última peça a ser lançada para fora da cama foi a calcinha de Karin, que Suigetsu tirou ao fazê-la deslizar pelas pernas dela até passar pelas pontas dos pés. Então inclinou-se novamente sobre ela, as unhas de Karin afundando sobre suas costas e um suspiro cálido, trêmulo, escapando por entre os lábios dela, e afundou dentro daquela garota que o abraçava. Suigetsu sentiu como ela era quente e úmida lá dentro, como ela o apertava com aquela parte de seu corpo, e escondeu o rosto contra o pescoço de Karin – desconcertado, atordoado, louco por aquela mulher.

Um trovão pareceu chacoalhar o apartamento, a chuva caindo pesada lá fora, talvez a chuva mais intensa de toda aquela temporada. Karin gemeu o nome dele, só então relaxando o corpo que se retesara instintivamente. Na penumbra do quarto, Suigetsu procurou pela boca dela e beijou-a, abafando os sons arquejantes que ela não pôde evitar quando ele começou a se movimentar entre suas pernas, penetrando-a lentamente e indo cada vez mais fundo. Suigetsu trincou os dentes e soltou um grunhido de prazer ao senti-la riscar a pele de suas costas com as unhas. Então investiu com mais força para dentro dela e Karin gritou.

Sua voz foi encoberta pelas rajadas de chuva que o vento jogava contra as paredes do prédio. Pelas frestas da janela mal fechada, a água respingava para dentro do quarto e acumulava-se em uma poça junto da parede, enquanto qualquer resquício da tempestade já havia desaparecido dos corpos deles sobre aquela cama. Estavam tão quentes, como se alguma coisa fervesse sob a pele, que nenhuma gota de água sobrevivera. Sentindo-se submergir naquele profundo oceano de prazer, mas temendo perder a última ponta de controle sobre si mesma, Karin agarrou-se furiosamente aos lençóis e virou-se de costas. Contudo, antes que pudesse fugir, Suigetsu segurou-a pelos quadris e penetrou-a ainda uma última vez. Com uma mão apoiada na cabeceira da cama, ela sentiu que aquela onda finalmente a engolia e gemeu alto. Ao mesmo tempo, Suigetsu explodiu num longo e intenso jato, derramando-se dentro dela.

Depois, ele deixou-se cair para um lado, os olhos fechados e o peito arfando ainda naquele ritmo acelerado, e Karin deslizou para deitar-se sobre um braço dele. Sentia-se exausta, esgotada de qualquer energia física e mental, mas, mesmo assim, eu seu rosto via-se um sorriso – por que não havia mais nada que ela quisesse estar fazendo, ou nenhum outro lugar em que desejasse estar, havia apenas aquele momento e a certeza de que era único no mundo.

– Karin. – ele chamou baixinho.

– O quê?

– Eu machuquei você?

– Não. – ela virou-se de lado e apoiou-se sobre um cotovelo para poder olhá-lo. – Por quê?

– É que você estava gritando. Gritando _alto_.

Karin sentiu-se ruborizar e desviou os olhos para o peito dele, sobre o qual ela desenhava formas abstratas com a ponta de um dedo. Será que os vizinhos tinham escutado?

– Digamos que não eram gritos de dor. – acabou dizendo.

– Ah.

– Agora pare de dizer coisas embaraçosas.

Silêncio. Durante algum tempo, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça e aquela expressão reflexiva no rosto, Suigetsu permaneceu a encarar o teto. Reprimindo um sorriso, Karin perguntou-se o que ele poderia estar pensando e quase teve medo de formular uma resposta. Então, de repente, ele virou-se para ela, passando um braço sobre sua cintura e a trazendo para mais perto. Karin percebeu como ele ainda estava sério e apenas esperou.

– Eu tenho uma dúvida.

– E qual seria? – ela quis saber.

– A partir de agora você é minha namorada?

Surpreendida, Karin não soube o que dizer. Sentiu que as maçãs do rosto queimavam e xingou mentalmente aquele hábito que ele tinha de constrangê-la com aquele tipo esquisito de perguntas. O que ela poderia dizer? Embaraçada, acabou simplesmente respondendo-o com o silêncio ao dar-lhe as costas, virando-se para o outro lado na cama. Tudo tinha acontecido rápido demais e ela ainda não fora capaz de pensar sobre aquilo. _Minha namorada_. As palavras reverberavam dentro dela de um modo estranho, mas comovente.

Felizmente, Karin não precisou quebrar a cabeça para tomar uma decisão racional, pois a resposta acabou mostrando-se naturalmente, mais sentida do que pensada. Quando Suigetsu beijou-lhe um ombro com carinho e a envolveu com um braço, deslizando as pontas dos dedos pela curva de sua cintura e por sobre a barriga até alcançar um seio e cobri-lo com a mão, ela mordeu o próprio lábio e compreendeu que era "sim", que sempre seria "sim". E foi aquilo que Karin sussurrou-lhe quando ele inclinou-se para beijá-la.

Sim. Ela havia se tornado sua namorada.


	7. Chapter 7

O fato de que agora tinha um namorado não impediu que Karin continuasse a contemplar os dias chuvosos. Ela ainda os adorava quando eles amanheciam sobre Konoha, cobrindo tudo com aquele tom cinzento e fazendo com que as calhas dos telhados gotejassem sem parar. Debruçada sobre uma janela enquanto as nuvens derramavam-se lá fora, ela absorvia aquele estado de _spleen_, aquele estado de alma a meio caminho entre a introspecção e a melancolia, e pensava em como podia alguém apaixonar-se pela chuva.

Contudo, os dias chuvosos não eram mais solitários.

Agora, havia Suigetsu – não mais como um intruso ou como uma aparição inesperada que acabava por tirá-la do sério, mas como alguém que havia conquistado o direito de estar ali. Ao seu modo, ele vencera todos os obstáculos até finalmente alcançar o coração daquela mulher. E agora ele fazia parte de sua vida, oficialmente. Isso não significava que Karin não sentisse mais vontade de espancá-lo ou de expulsá-lo dali. Às vezes, essas coisas aconteciam. Mas, ao fim do dia, ou até mesmo antes disso, os dois sempre acabavam reconciliando-se e dormindo na mesma cama.

Sobretudo, Suigetsu aprendera que os dias chuvosos eram sagrados para Karin. E naquele início de noite, enquanto ela folheava lentamente as páginas do livro que tinha sobre os joelhos, ele soube que precisava controlar sua vontade de juntar-se a ela no sofá e de cobri-la de beijos apressados. Ele soube que, se a interrompesse naquele momento, apenas receberia um olhar irritado. Então contentou-se em apenas observá-la à distância enquanto polia a lâmina da Kubikiribocho.

Reparando agora, ele se deu conta de que sempre a havia achado atraente. Os óculos, o volume dos seios suavemente delineado pela camisa de botões, as meias compridas que subiam até a metade das coxas, os dedos finos e delicados das mãos, os cabelos daquela cor viva caindo sobre os ombros. Além do mais, Karin tinha aquele olhar perspicaz que parecia atravessá-lo com facilidade, como se pudesse ver dentro dele. Enquanto pensava sobre aquilo, ele percebeu que a boca salivava e tratou de conter-se.

Deixando a espada apoiada contra a parede, ele passou em silêncio por Karin e foi até o banheiro. Um banho frio ajudaria a manter a cabeça no lugar. Karin não parecia especialmente inclinada ao sexo naquele dia e ele pensou que talvez fosse aquilo que chamavam de TPM. Suigetsu tirou a camisa, jogando-a num canto do banheiro de qualquer jeito, e preparou-se para tirar as calças, mas então a ponta de uma embalagem cor de rosa sobressaindo-se sob a tampa do lixo chamou sua atenção e ele abaixou-se para ver do que se tratava. Suigetsu possuía uma curiosidade natural sobre as "coisas de mulher", sobre aquele mundo de mistérios femininos que só agora ele começava a desvendar, convivendo com Karin.

Porém, ao ler o que estava escrito na caixa cor de rosa, ele teve a impressão de que havia passado dos limites. "Teste de gravidez" – as três palavras fizeram-no engolir algo que desceu arranhando pela garganta. Por que Karin tinha algo assim em casa? Virando a caixa de um lado para o outro, algo deslizou para fora dela e foi cair dentro da pia com um ruído alarmante. Subitamente assustado, Suigetsu fechou a porta do banheiro e trancou-a com a chave. A coisa encarando-o da pia parecia uma espécie de termômetro, só que sem números. Pegando-a, ele viu apenas dois traços azuis que não lhe diziam nada.

Suigetsu perguntou-se o que significavam aqueles dois traços.

Tirando de dentro da caixa um papel meio amassado com instruções de uso, ele passou os olhos por palavras incompreensíveis até deter-se em uma parte que lhe pareceu importante. Ali, entre algo a respeito de hormônios, Suigetsu leu que, caso o mostrador do teste indicasse apenas um traço azul, significava que o resultado seria não reagente. Por outro lado, se houvesse dois traços azuis, isso queria dizer que o resultado do teste seria reagente. _Reagente_. Encarando seu próprio reflexo do espelho, ele tentou lembrar-se do significado daquela palavra, mas decidiu que nunca a tinha visto antes e que não fazia a mínima ideia do que fosse "reagente".

Suigetsu colocou tudo de volta dentro do lixo e voltou para a sala. Karin estava lendo no sofá, o livro de genética aberto num assunto muito complicado, segundo a opinião de Suigetsu. Ele parou diante da janela aberta e, quando fez aquela pergunta, tentou limpar a voz de qualquer sinal de ansiedade.

– O que quer dizer reagente?

Como estava concentrada demais na leitura, ela respondeu com naturalidade.

– Quer dizer reativo. Ou positivo.

Positivo. Olhando a chuva que caía lá fora, ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos das calças por que de repente elas tinham começado a tremer. Algo revirou-se dentro de seu estômago e, por um momento, Suigetsu sentiu-se esquisito. Se reagente era o mesmo que positivo e se Karin estava realmente grávida, isso significava que ele seria pai? E aquilo ameaçando tirar-lhe o equilíbrio era felicidade? Subitamente, Suigetsu sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de gritar e o fez.

Um urro de vitória.

Karin também soltou um grito, assustada, e deixou o livro cair sobre o tapete ao lado do sofá.

– O que foi?! – ela quis saber.

– Karin! – ele virou-se para ela. – Por que você não me contou?!

– Contar o quê?! Você ficou maluco?!

– Que você está esperando um filho meu!

Karin, que havia saltado do sofá com o susto, precisou agarrar-se ao encosto estofado para não cair. Repentinamente, suas pernas haviam perdido a força e o mundo começara a girar. Suigetsu não queria filhos, ele havia dito certa vez. Mas agora, encarando-o e percebendo que os olhos dele se enchiam de água e que seu rosto esboçava um sorriso desajeitado, ela sentiu-se confusa. Não era, nem de longe, a expressão de alguém que recebera uma má notícia.

Ela pensou em dizer-lhe que sim, que esperava um filho dele. Pensou em dizer-lhe que havia hesitado em dar-lhe a notícia porque tivera medo – medo de que ele não quisesse realmente ser pai, medo de que ele a culpasse por aquilo, medo de que ele não compreendesse. Pensou em dizer-lhe muitas coisas, mas acabou apenas desfazendo-se em lágrimas quando Suigetsu correu para abraçá-la naquela mistura de riso e choro. Ele pegou-a nos braços e os dois giraram no meio da sala como se fizessem parte de um sonho.

Karin perguntava-se se aquilo era real e Suigetsu a deixava tonta com aquela comemoração barulhenta, o que era bem típico dele. Através da janela aberta para a noite, o ar da chuva preenchia o apartamento e, com a paciência das coisas que perduram pelo tempo, os envolvia enquanto os dois riam e choravam, trêmulos naquele abraço sem fim. Um filho – um filho concebido da água da chuva, da natureza úmida que era o próprio pai e do clamor da tempestade. Um filho que eles já amavam e esperavam. Um filho para fazer Suigetsu mudar de ideia, para mostrar-lhe a vida a partir de um novo ângulo, para superar tudo aquilo em que ele acreditara até então.

Raiden*.

Um filho cujo nome carregaria o espírito do trovão num dia chuvoso.

* * *

.

* Na mitologia japonesa, Raiden é um nome heroico que significa "Deus do Trovão".

* * *

**FIM.**


End file.
